Blazing Fire
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: Random Total Drama one shots. Some could be missing scenes from between episodes/seasons and some could take place in an alternative universe.
1. Not so alone

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Not so alone**_

* * *

**Takes place during "The big sleep." After everyone's fallen asleep, Gwen and Duncan as the only ones left help each other resist the temptation of falling asleep.**

* * *

"Hey." Gwen suddenly snapped out of her trance as the delinquent next to her spoke. "Check it out, McLean and Chef are out cold. I bet we could catch some quick z's and they wouldn't even notice."

"And the dozens of cameras on us that record our every move 24/7?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"…we break them?" Duncan suggested after a long pause, to which Gwen just chuckled.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like being disqualified after all of this." She answered. "Plus, I made it this far, pretty sure I can stay awake longer than a wannabe punk."

"Look who's talking, _goth girl._" He smirked at her. He felt slightly taken aback at her slight jab at first, seeing as no one's ever dared insult him to his face before out of fear. "And don't be so sure, you only made it so far 'cause you had Elvis around to entertain you. Now that he's long gone, you're toast."

"I don't need Trent around to beat you." She told him, but secretly she felt slightly worried.

"Save your breath, sweetheart. We both know I'm winning this challenge."

"In your dreams, jerk." Gwen told him and then put her hand to her mouth as she yawned. "I would _kill _for a coffee right now."

"You and me both." Duncan agreed. "Wanna raid the kitchens?"

"But-"

"C'mon! Look at them." Duncan nodded towards Chris and Chef who were asleep opposite them on the ground, cuddling each other in their sleep. "We'll go to the kitchen, grab some joe and come back. They can't disqualify both of us."

Gwen thought about it for a second but eventually gave into the idea and stood up. "Let's do it."

"Nice."

* * *

After they finally arrived at Chef's kitchen they quickly started raiding the pantries for coffee.

"Found some!" Duncan pulled out a metal tin labeled coffee, he poured the whole thing into the pot and turned it on.

"While we're here might as well get some food." Gwen said as she took a bag of chips and started eating them. Duncan followed her lead and grabbed himself a cold slice of pizza from the fridge. After they had their midnight snacks and coffees they walked out of the kitchen and through the forest.

"I really don't feel like going back." Gwen sighed as she took a sip out of her coffee.

"Who says we have to?"

"Umm, Chris?"

"I really couldn't care less what that old man says."

"Not even for one hundred thousand dollars?" she questioned him.

"Nope." He answered as he continued walking.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked after she realized they weren't taking the path that leads towards the camp fire.

"You'll see."

After ten minutes of walking across the island Duncan finally stopped.

"The docks?" Gwen asked as she looked up to see their destination.

"Yep." Duncan answered as he walked to the edge of the wooden dock and laid down on his back.

Gwen followed behind and laid down a foot from him. "Any where's better than by the camp ground, listening to Chef snoring."

"You got that right."

"I'm so jealous of everyone else right now." Gwen whined. "It's not fair that while they're sleeping cozily in their beds we're here suffering and slowly dying."

"Oh come on, it's not so bad." Duncan chuckled.

"I haven't slept in FOUR days! I can't believe I used to beg my mom to stay out later, I just wanna go back in time and slap my past self."

"We're 106 hours into the challenge, one of us is bound to pass out soon." Duncan told her.

"Probably me." Gwen bluntly said.

"You giving up that easy?" Duncan asked her, shocked.

"I don't know, I'm _so_ tired I can hardly keep my eyes open." She said but then paused for a second and continued "But I don't wanna let my team down…"

"Wow… That was so incredibly cheesy."

"Shut up!" Gwen reached over and punched his shoulder.

"You know… I never would've pegged you for the type to fall for the cliché guitar player." Duncan said after a minute of silence.

"Trent is _not _acliché!" She defended her friend. "He writes his own songs, he's really sweet and he's so nice and cute I just wanna-" Gwen stopped herself before she could finish her thought.

"You wanna what?" Duncan smirked.

"Never mind." She mumbled. "What about you?"  
"I do _not _have a crush on Elvis."

"No!" Gwen started laughing. "I was gonna say the CIT. Caitlyn?"

"You mean Courtney?" Duncan asked and Gwen nodded. "What about her?"

"You're constantly flirting with her!"

"No, I'm _annoying _her. It's fun getting under her skin cause she's so uptight." He shrugged.

"Please." Gwen interrupted. "You like her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"  
"Do too-"

"HEY!" Suddenly a loud booming voice interrupted the teens' spat. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Just on the other side stood Chris and Chef, both looking royally pissed.

"We we're giving the both of you some privacy." Duncan smiled as he got up, along with Gwen.

"THIS IS A CHALLENGE!"

"It's not our fault you fell asleep." Gwen said. "What were we supposed to do?"

"Wake us up!" Chris screamed. Then he glanced down and noticed two mugs with dark brown liquid. "Is that COFFEE?!"

"Maybe." Duncan answered nonchalantly, which made Chris even angrier.

"THAT"S IT!" He snatched both mugs. "Back to the camp site, the both of you! If you think you've had it hard so far wait 'till you see what I have in store for you know."

"Goody." Gwen commented sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Happy belated new year!**

**I was feeling very nostalgic this past week so I rewatched the total drama series and decided to write some random one shots. I'll try to include as many characters/ ships as I can in the next chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! **


	2. Out of Touch

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Out of touch**_

**High school AU! Where all twenty two original contestants (+Sierra and Alejandro) all go to the same high school.**

* * *

"Heather, sweetie! You'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"I'm ready, God!" Heather screamed back at her mom while speed walking down the stairs with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She entered the kitchen where her dad was sitting at the table, typing on his laptop while her mother was leaning over the counter, cup of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Where's Bethany? If she wants a ride to school she better get her butt down here." Heather asked about her 12 year old sister while pulling her hair back in a short ponytail and grabbing herself a waffle.

"She's in the living room, waiting for you." Her dad answered her.

"For ages now!" Bethany whined as she came into the kitchen herself. "Are we going or what?"

"Can you _drive_ any slower?" Bethany asked her older sister when they were on their way to school.

"Stop being such a brat!" Heather snapped. "I'm going the speed limit, and if I get even a scratch on this car dad will take it away!"

"Whatever." Her younger sister rolled her eyes as she took out her phone and started texting away. However that didn't last long considering the fact a bright red sport car cut them off causing Heather to violently slam the breaks.

"UGH! That JERK!" Heather screamed.

"Who the hell was that?!" Bethany asked as soon as she had calmed down. Before Heather had a chance to answer, her phone rang and she quickly grabbed it and answered it.

"When I get my hands on you I will KILL YOU!" She screamed into it.

"I always knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me." Alejandro commented with a sly smirk on his face from the other line.

"Did you not hear the second part of that sentence?!"

"I did. I just simply decided to _ignore _it."

"You disgust me!" Heather yelled at him and hung up. She put her phone in her bag and started driving again.

"Seriously, who was that?" Bethany asked again once they were on the road.

"None of your business."  
"Was it that hot Spanish guy that keeps flirting with you?" Heather didn't answer her but only kept driving, which only made Bethany even more intrigued. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"EW! As if!" Heather said.

"Ha! So it was him!"

"We're here, get out." Heather grunted as she pulled up in front of the middle school.

After dropping her younger sister off at school she quickly drove to her own school where she could hardly find any available parking spots. She walked quickly in the giant building, passing Alejandro who blew her a kiss, to her locker where she saw Lindsay, Beth, Katie and Sadie talking.

"Hi Heather!" Lindsay greeted her friend happily.

"Hey." Heather greeted back. She opened her locker and grabbed her text book for first period.

"You're later than usual." Beth commented. "And grumpier."

"Alejandro…"  
"Oooh, what happened?" Lindsay asked, curiously.

"He almost made me crash my car this morning." Heather answered furiously.

"He is soooooo hot." Katie said dreamily.

"But not hotter than Justin." Sadie reminded her.

"Oh God, no!" Katie yelled. "Justin is WAY hotter, and plus Heather has had the hots for Alejandro since like _FOREVER _and that totally goes against the girl code."

"Totally!" Sadie agreed.

"I do NOT have the hots for him." Heather defended herself. "I hate him! He is my mortal enemy!"

"Then why did I see you scribbling his name in your notebook in history class last week?" Gwen asked her as she walked over to the four of them along with Trent and Lashawna.

"I was thinking of ideas on how to get him back after his little stunt in gym!" Heather screamed.

"Mhmmm. Girl, I have not seen anyone more in denial over a guy since homegirl over here." Lashawna commented and gestured to Gwen, who let out a small gasp.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Trent, duh!" Lindsay said. "Even I know that."

"What about us?" Trent asked as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"You guys are in love with each other!" Beth smiled.

"You're delusional!" Gwen blushed slightly. "I have to go, Ms. Briggs promised us a quiz this morning and I haven't even read the material." She said and left quickly.

"And I have gym so… bye." Trent said and shuffled away in the opposite direction from her.

"Pathetic." Heather rolled her eyes but smiled at her friends' silliness. Just then the bell rang and everyone split up to their separate classes.

"See y'all at lunch!" Lashawna said to them all before turning away and walking off to science, aka her least favorite subject. When she walked in, most of her classmates were already there and seated. She spotted her friend Bridgette in the back row.

"Hey!" She greeted the blonde and sat down next to her.

"Hii!" She called back. "Geoff's throwing a back to school party tonight, you're coming right?"

"Hell yeah!" Lashawna answered. "Wait, tonight? It's Monday!"

"That's never stopped him before." Bridgette chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering If maybe you wanted to come earlier and help set up?"

"Sure."

"Awesome!"

* * *

Meanwhile in chemistry Geoff was spreading the word about the party himself.

"It starts at 9, but if any of you dudes want you can come earlier and help set up." Geoff announced to the whole class while standing on top of a desk.

"I'll bring the keg." Duncan said from the back and Geoff gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice!"

"How can you throw a party today?" Courtney yelled in disbelief at Geoff. "Tomorrow is a school day!"

"It's a back to school party, dudette!" Geoff answered as he jumped of the desk and sat down. "And my parents are coming home tomorrow, so it's basically my only shot…"

"Come on princess, it'll be fun." Duncan smirked at Courtney, addressing her by the nickname he gave her from when they were little.

"No thanks."

"You're not actually considering missing out on the best party of the year are you?" Owen asked her. "You can't be the only one not going!"

"Yeah! Even Noah and Emma are coming." Geoff added.

"Maybe I'll swing by…" Courtney said thoughtfully. "No promises."

"Righteous!" Geoff pumped his fist in the air just as the second bell rang and the teacher walked in.

* * *

"Will you two please SHUT UP!? No one cares what you're wearing tonight!" Eva screamed at Katie and Sadie while waiting in line at the cafeteria.

"Of course they do! Do you know how many hot guys will be there?" Sadie gasped.

"I thought you only had eyes for Justin?" Sierra asked from behind them.

"Don't get us wrong, Justin will always be our number one, but that doesn't mean we don't wanna be noticed by the other cute ones like Lightning and Trent-" Katie started listing them but was interrupted by Bridgette.

"Don't let Gwen hear you say that."

"Hear what?" Gwen asked as she joined them with her own tray.

"Nothing." Bridgette answered, quickly.

Just then Trent walked by with DJ, who looked really worried.

"Hey guys." He greeted everyone but then turned to Gwen. "I need to go with DJ out to the football field, he lost Bunny… But here, got you your muffin." He said nervously and handed her a chocolate chip muffin.

"Thanks, Trent!" She thanked him as he walked away. She then turned around and saw everyone starring with a knowing smile. "Stop."

"Aww, you guys are so adorable! Why don't you just date already?" Bridgette asked her, curiously.

"Cause I don't like him like that! Why don't _you_ just date _Alejan-_"

"HEY!" Bridgette screamed loudly, which caused heads to turn in their direction. She then lowered her voice and whispered back "I told you that in _confidence!_"

Gwen rolled her eyes while she and Bridgette started walking towards an empty table together. "It was just a stupid crush I had a while ago, I'm with Geoff now and if Heather found out she'd _shave _my whole_ head _off!"

"Heather would never admit to being jealous over Alejandro." Gwen scoffed as they sat down.

"She knows how to make things look like they're by accident." Bridgette said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Hi guys!" Courtney said as she sat down at their table with Duncan.

"Hey."

"Did you remember to get your knife?" Gwen asked Duncan who starred at her confusedly.

"What are you talking about, Pasty?"

"Your knife." Gwen said as if it were obvious. "I texted you earlier. You must've forgotten it when you carved 'Suck it, asshole' on Principle McLean's statue out front."

"I forgot to charge my phone last night!" He yelled. "I need to go get it before McLean sees it, last thing I need is another detention."

"Even if he doesn't see the knife, he'll know it was you." Courtney said matter-of-factly. "You always do these kinds of things, and we're juniors now so I think that-"

"I really don't need _another_ lecture right now, princess!" He then stood up and grabbed Gwen's hand. "I'm gonna need a look-out, let's go." He said as he dragged her off.

"You owe a new slice of pizza!" Gwen yelled in the distance.

"How are things going with you?" Bridgette asked as she turned to Courtney.

"Things are great!" The former CIT answered. "I answered four questions in chemistry and they were all correct, _obviously._ And I know it's early but I've already started working on my campaign for class president for next year-"

"I meant how are things going with Duncan…"  
"Oh, well, Duncan's basically a child but I really like him and he's a good kisser, so I'd say things are going good so far."

"You're coming to the party together, right?"

"Yeah." Courtney answered. "He said he'd pick me up at 8… If he's on time, that is."

"Oh come on! He's not that bad." Bridgette defended the delinquent. "He's really matured over the years!"

"Babe?" Suddenly Duncan came up to Courtney, soaking wet from head to toe. "You wouldn't happen to have a towel?"

"Like I said… a _child!_" Courtney sighed.

* * *

**I tried really hard to fit in all the characters but i couldn't figure out a way, so i'm sorry if i didn't write in your favorite characters but i'll try to in the next chapter. It has been really fun writing this, hope you liked it! **


End file.
